The Rise Of Drack Warior
by GreamDissmiss
Summary: Dia adalah Salah satu tangan tuhan.dia kembali dengan bentuk lindungi sekali lagi manusia.akankah naruto berhasil? Godlike-Naru,gak suka gk usah baca
1. Chapter 1

**CH.1:Sang Kegelapan Telah Bangkit**

 **Ekhmm... baiklah semua disini saya sudah membuat keputusan untuk membuat fic terinspirasi oleh sebuah karakter Game Bernama Dragon salah satunya saya ambil untuk jadi karakter di fic ini yaitu Drak disini Jadi Ada 3 Xover Yaitu:Naruto sebagai pemeran utama,drak Avenger job di Dragon nest sebagai kekuatan naruto,dan terkahir DxD sebagai tempat silakan dibaca**

 **Disclaimer:Punya Penciptanya masing-masing**

 **Author:GreamDissMiss**

 **Genre:Adventure,Yang lain nanti aja ya**

 **Warning:Disini saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi setelah anda membaca fic saya**

 **I Warn You.**

Ch.1:Sang Kegelapan Telah bangkit

Besar,Indah,Sempurna,Dan Err... Bergelantungan?itulah gambaran mesum dari Trio dikata begitu karena anggotanya yaitu Issei,Matsuda,Dan Motohama adalah orang termesum diKuoh Gakuen Merupakan Sekolah bertaraf internasional yang dari sekolah khusus wanita menjadi sekolah pada umumnya yaitu campuran,sehingga kuoh gakuen menerima murid laki-laki yang ingin mendaftar langsung masuk tanpa itulah bagi pecinta wanita pastilah ingin sekali masuk kesekolah ini.

"Uwooohh...Oppai"ucap Issei Histeris melihat Payudara Para siswi Kuoh Gakuen

"Yah...Inilah surga dunia Bukan Begitu Issei,Matsuda?"tanya motohama yang melihat dengan muka lapar para siswi

"Hm..hm.. kau Benar Motohama inilah surga dunia"ucap Matsuda

"Yosshh... Ayo kita buat Kerajaan Harem Ditempat ini"ucap Issei

'"Yoosshh..."'ucap mereka semua

"Ishh... Lagi-lagi trio mesum "ucap salah satu siswi

"yah... menjijikkan sekali mereka"ucap siswi yang satunya

"emm... menurutku mereka tak pantas masuk kemari"ucap siswi lain

" benar lebih baik mereka mati saja"ucap siswi menyetujui ucapaan siswi lain.

setelah itu datanglah Sang Primadona Kuoh Gakuen Yaitu:Rias Gremory,seorang iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia untuk mencari bidak yang menurutnya kuat,Memiliki Body yang WOW banget dan juga merupakan panutan para Akeno,Queen Dari Rias yang tak kalah WOW dari Rias yang merupakan Iblis Setengah Malaikat Jatuh yang merupakan turunan dari sang ayah Baqariel(Bener gak?).Lalu Ada lagi Koneko Serta Kiba yang merupaka Rook Dan Knight dari Rias yang mempunyai wajah yang imut dan Err... manis untuk seorang lelaki,mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam namun diselamatkan oleh sang Buchou mereka sehingga,mereka mempunyai hutang budi kepada sang itulah anggota Club Penelitian Hal-hal Gaib'?'

"Wahhh... Itu Rias-Senpai,dan Akeno-senpai"kagum sang siswi

"Kyaa... itu juga Ada biasa dia selalu Tampan dengan senyumannya"ucap siswi lain

"Woaah... itu Juga ada Maskot Kuoh Gakuen, Koneko-chan selalu Imut seperti biasa"ucap Salah satu siswa

"Grr... Terkutuklah kau Pria Tampan"ucap Trio Mesum

Dan... Begitulah Kegiatan Pagi YANG biasanya Terjadi di kuoh itu Disisi Lain...

"Ughhh... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi teme"ucap Pemuda Berciri-ciri:berambut kuning,tubuhnya penuh luka,bajunya seperti gembel#DiChidori,mempunyai tanda goresan seperti kumis kucing/rubah di kedua pemuda itu ada seorang Manusia Setengah ayam bebek# Maksudnya itu Seorang Pemuda berambut Biru Donker(Beginikan?)bermata Onyx yang sudah berubah menjadi motif aneh itu berair(Itu lho saat mereka Udah dapet keuatan Dari Hagoromo).jika dilihat mereka ditengah-tengah perang yang sepertinya sudah mereka ada para Ninja Dari Berbagai Desa yang ikut dalam perang melihat mereka tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Ughh... Teme Aku Titip Kurama Dan kedamaian Ini padamu Selamat Tinggal Teme"ucap pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Sasuke,pemuda berambut Unik yang ada disebelah naruto hanya bisa menangis sambil menahan sakit karena perpindahan kepemilikan Para Bijuu dari naruto Ke semua orang Menangis Dalam ...semua merasa kehilangan mengingat bahwa jika bukan karena Sang Anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina ini tidak melindungi mereka mungkin seluruh shinobi yang mengikuti perang ini akan Mati terkena JuubiDama dari Kaguya sebelum dia tersegel dibulan untuk sekali ... mereka tak tau bahwa di alam sana naruto sedang menghadapi sang Pencipta untuk sebuah Misi baru

"Enghh...Dimana Aku?"Tanya Naruto melihat bahwa disekelilingnya hanya ada warna mata memandang hanya ada ...

'Sriinngg'

Muncul Cahaya ,dari cahaya itu terlihat seseorang yang tidak diketahui apa karena ditutupi itu mulai menyuruh naruto untuk bangun

"Bangunlah,wahai Sang Anak Dalam Ramalan Dunia Shinobi"ucap orang itu atau bisa disebut **Kami-Sama**

"Kamu Siapa?atau kau ini apa?"tanya naruto dalam hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat orang seperti orang didepannya ini

"Kau bisa Memanggilku Sebagai **Kami-sama"** ucap sang Kami-sama

"Ap-apa?kau kam-Kami-Sama?"tanya naruto dengan wajah terkejut bukan main

"Ya akulah Kami-sama"jawab sang kami-sama

"Kenapa aku disini?bukankah aku harusnya bertemu dengan orang tuaku?kenapa malah aku disini?"tanya naruto beruntun dan tanpa mengingat untuk bernafas(Readers: ya iyalah masa orang mati bernafas)

"Aku Kesini Untuk memberikanmu tugas Wahai Naruto Uzumaki"ucap Sang kami

"Tugas Apa itu Wahai Kami-sama"ucap Naruto sambil berpikir apa yang akan ditugaskan kami-sama

"Aku ingin kau mendamaikan Sebuah Dunia Naruto"ucap sang Kami

"Emm... Dunia apa itu?"Tanya Naruto

"Dunia Itu Terjadi itu juga banyak makhluk selain manusia yang mendiami :Akuma,DaTenshi,Tenshi,Dewa,Youkai,Vampir dan Lain Itu aku telah memberikan sebuah Senjata Yang kuberkahi untuk manusia,yaitu:Secret Gear aku Berkahkan kepada manusia Untuk melindungi para manusia dari serangan makhluk selain manusia berkahku itu malah disalah artikan oleh para makhluk selain manusia itu sebagai ancaman ras merekapun(Kecuali Tensi karena Dilarang Sang Kami) mulai menyerang bumi dengan kekuatan penuh manusia dalam bahaya aku menciptakan makhluk yang kuberi nama **Drack Warior** Dan **Light Fury.** mereka Merupakan makhluk yang kuciptakan dari kekuatan alam itu aku mengirimkan Mereka Berdua Kebumi."

"Emm... apa tidak apa-apa seluruh makhluk selain manusia itu hanya melawan dua makhluk Ciptaanmu Sang Kami?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak Malahan Mereka Kewalahan Melawan Dua Makhluk terkuat pertarungan itu malah muncul **The Two Heavenly Dragon** yang melawan mereka namun sekali Naga Surgawi itupun kalah dan kemudian aku menyegelnya kedalam Secret Naruto Aku akan Memanggil Mereka(Drack Warior Dan Light Fury)Kesini"ucap sang kami

"Ehh... Benarkah?benarkah aku akan bertemu mereka?Disini"Tanya naruto menurutnya Mereka berdua adalah pahlawan tentunya ingin melihat seberapa kuat Aura mereka

"Umm... Baiklah Datanglah **Drack Warior,Light Fury"** ucap Sang Muncul Ledakan Sebesar ledakan Kertas peledak didunianya bewarna Merah Gelap,Dan Kuning Keemasan

'Drrrtt'

Tanah Sedikit Bergetar saat mereka datang seolah-olah menyambut kedatangan Mereka

 **"Hmm... ada apa kami-sama memanggil kami berdua kemari?** tanya The Drack warior perlambang Yang

 **"Ya... apakah para makhluk selain mausia itu kembali menyerang manusia?"** ucpa sang Light Fury perlambang Yin

"Bukan wahai Kesatria memanggil kalian karena salah satu dari kalian akan bersatu dengan anak didepan kalian ini"jelas sang kami

" **Hmm... Manusia?Bukankah kita ini juga lambang dari enkau ingin menyatukan kami dengan manusia didepan kami ini?"** tanya Sang Darck Warior

"Ya Karena Dia akan Mendamaikan Dunia Dimana aku mengirim kalian mencegah jika terjadi perang terjadi"ucap sang kami

 **"Baiklah sang kami,kami kesatria sekaligus tangan-tanganmu akan menerima misi ini"** ucap sang Light fury

"Hmm... jadi bagaimana yang akan kau pilih menjadi patnermu saat bertarung nanti?"tanya sang kami

"Emm... Aku Pilih... Kau Drack Warior"pilih naruto sambil menunjuk Drack Warior

"Kenapa kau ingin Drack warior yang merupakan lambang Yang (Kegelapan) untuk menjadi patnermu?"ucap kami

"hmm... entahlah tapi menurut hatiku Drack Warior cocok menjadi Patnerku"jelas naruto

"Hmm... baiklah mari kita mulai penyatuannya"ucap sang kami dan dibalas anggukan keduanya

kemudian tubuh mereka berdua bersinar,kemudian bersatu menjadi satu cahaya itu menghilang terlihat orang seperti Minato Namun Berambut Putih dengan pakaian Kimono Perang Khas lelaki bewarna Hitam dengan dalaman Bewarna terpegang sebuah katana tipis yang dilapisi kayu dan mirip pedang Nang-In

"Hmm...jadi ini bentuk kami bergabung?menarik sekali"ucap Naruto dalam bentuk baru itu

"Hmm... jadi Naruto Semoga kau dapat mendamaikan Dunia dan melindungi manusia dari incaran para makhluk supranatural"ucap sang kami

"ya Sang Kami"jawab naruto dengan nada hormat

"baiklah Semoga Berhasil naruto nama barumu"ucap sang kami

"Ha'i"jawab naruto

"Bersiaplah naruto"ucap sang kami

Kemudian...

'Sriinggg~'

Kemudian Tubuh narutopun Bercahaya dan sampai dikuoh narutopun bejalan-jalan sambil menaruh pedangnya disamping pinggang kiri Di Taman dia melihat ada Orang-orang beraura aneh sedang bersembunyi dan mengamati manusia berambut coklat yang akan ditusuk oleh manusia bersayap gagak dengan pakaian minim(Yang pasti cewe)

"Ughh... Yuma-chan"ucap Pemuda Coklah lirih karena perutnya tertancap tombak cahaya

"Maafkan aku issei-kun tapi kau tinggal"ucap Raynare nama asli dari Yuma itu terbang menjauh.

"Hmm... jadi Mari kita ... Mahal Sekali Hargamu harga ini sepadan dengan apa yang akan kudapat darimu"ucap Wanita yang sepertinya pemimpin dari kelompok iblis itu

"Buchou ada yang melihat"ucap kiba

"Ufufu...~Keluarlah manusia-san kami tidak akan menyakitimu ~"ucap Akeno dengan tawa khasnya

"Hhmm... menarik sekali kalian memang bukanlah manusia"ucap naruto yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan santai

"Hmm... jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini manusia-san kau tau tempat ini berbahaya"ucap Koneko datar

"Hmm... tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku bisa jaga diri pasti kita bertemu lagi tak lama lagi"ucap naruto kemudian terbakar dari api merah gelap.

Sementara itu ditempat naruto...

"Hmm... seperti yang kuharapkan dunia ini menarik"ucap Naruto yang kemudian tidur ditengah-tengah hutan di kota kuoh

 **TBC(Bersambung)**

 **Hmm...hai saya tidak banyak cakap mengingat saya sudah menjelaskan sedikit di Light Fury akan Tetap bersama sang kami dan cerita zaman dahulunya agak sedikit berbeda dengan DxD Itu akan Good Bye~ Review Pleas ^^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gream Log-out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

 **Mohon Maaf Jika Di chapter kemarin Ada aja**

 **Disclaimer:You Must Know Who**

 **Author:Me Gream**

 **Genre:Adventure,lain Nyusul**

 **Warning:Typo,Huruf Hilang,Dll**

 **Jangan baca klo gak Suka**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah dia...

Disebuah tempat yang dikatakan sang Kami...

Setelah penggabungan 'Diri'nya dengan sang tangan kiri tuhan...

Sang **Drak Warior...**

* * *

"Hufftt..."naruto hanya bisa menhela nafasnya ketika Dia harus menggunakan mata Sharingan(Disini Sharingan masih termasuk kekuatan dari Drak warior walaupun hanya beberapa saja yang bisa digunakan)hanya demi mendapat memang untuk rumah naruto memang harus menggunakan genjutsu dan menuduh pemilik rumah itu ...sungguh nista

"Yah...walaupun begitu tapi informasi yang kudapat dari 'Dia' sungguh mengejutkanku"ucap naruto sambil tiduran di kasur king Size dikamar atau bisa dibilang sebuah mansion luas yang dijual dekat rumah sang Sekiryuutei generasi sekarang a.k.a Issei Hyoudou

"Dia memberiku tugas untuk melatih Sekiryuutei generasi sekarang yang mesumnya minta ampun untuk menemaniku bersama 'Naga' Lainnya untuk mencapai kedamaian didunia ini"gumam naruto sambil mengingat mimpinya yang diberi tahu oleh sang kami seperti yang disebut naruto tadi.

"Hmm... aku sudah boleh masuk besok untuk bersiap-siap satu kelas dengan iblis yang kutemui di taman bersama sekiryuutei tadi"naruto masih bergumam dengan malasnya sambil menunggu dia tertidur

"Hoaam... Oyasumi"salam naruto sebelum dirinya tertidur

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Kwakk...'

'Pokk...'

'Ikke-Brugh'

Dan Sebuah Alarmpun Menjadi Korban.

Naruto bangun setelah mendengar suara alarm terakhir yang terdengar err... itu naruto turun dari kasur kemudian mandi setelah itu makan dengan tenang tentunya dengan pakaian Kuoh gakuen lengkap tentu saja.

"Hmm... semoga dengan ini aku tidak terlalu mencolok"ucap naruto sambil melihat terlihat naruto yang rambutnya dibuat pendek spike silver dengan model seperti handa tercinta A.k.a Namikaze matanya dibingkai kaca mata bekaca bening dan baju khas anak sekolah kuoh gakuen dengan sepatu kets bewarna hitam dan ada tulisan atau lebih tepatnya tato Dilengan Kirinya. **D34TH** itulah tato dengan warna merah tentu saja tato itu tertutup jas ditegur dihari pertama jika tato itu terlihat

"Hmm... ayo sekolah"ucap naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dijalan dia bertemu dengan Iblis PureBlood berambut merah dan sang Sekiryuutei mesum#banget.

"Owh...kita sepertinya bertemu lagi Sekiryuutei,Iblis"gumam naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kesekolahnya Kuoh langkah biasa diapun mulai melewati gerbang dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dan mulai terdengar teriakan GaJe seperti:

'Kyaa...gantengnya'

'Gangteng sekali... melebihi kiba-kun'

'Anak itu sepertinya anak baru'

'Kyaa... semoga nanti aku satu kelas dengannya'

'tidak... dia pasti sekelasku'

' '

'aku'

aku'

'Sialan kau Penghianat Issei'

Seperti itulah keributan dipagi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah wanita berambut bob hitam yang sedang berbicara dengan teman didepannya

"Ehm"deheman naruto membuat kedua wanita itu menengok kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung

"ada apa?"tanya sona sambil membetulkan kaca matanya

"Emm... aku murid baru dan aku tidak tau diamana ruang kepala antarkan aku?"pinta naruto dengan wajah datar

" ...Tsubaki antarkan anak baru ini"perintah sona dengan nada seperti biasanya

"Ha'i kaichou"jawab Tsubaki sambil melanhkahkan kakinya

"kau bisa mengikuti Tsubaki"ucap sona sambil menyuruh naruto untuk mengikuti Tsubaki yang sudah jalan duluan

"Arigato"jawab naruto kemudian menyusul Tsubaki keruang kepala sekolah

'Tap...tap...'

Naruto dan Tsubaki melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah ruang kepala sekolah kuoh tsubaki mengetok pintu ruang kepala sekolah beberapa kali

'tok...tok...tok...'

"Masuk"ucap orang yang ada mereka berduapun masuk kedalam ruang kepala terlihat sang kepala sekolah menatap mereka berdua bergantian

"hmm...ada apa kalian kemari?"tanya kepala sekolah sebut saja X

"Saya mengantarkan Murid baru ini untuk Administrasi Kepala Sekolah X"jawab Tsubaki

"Hmm... kau boleh pergi kekelasmu kau akan mengisi lembar administrasi dan kemudian akan diantar kekelasmu"ucap berdua hanya mengangguk kemudian melakukan hal yang diperintahkan selesai naruto pergi menuju kelasnya diantar oleh Seorang guru wanita yang akan mengajar dicalon kelasnya dengan mata pelajaran terpaksa memakaikan genjutsu pada matanya agar dia bisa menyerap semua pelajaran yang akan diterimanya nanti

"Hmm... baiklah kau tunggu Sini aku akan memanggilmu nanti"ucap sang guru dan naruto balas dengan anggukan kemudian menunggu.

"Ohayo Minna"salam sang guru

"Ohayo Sensei"balas Murid-murid dengan nada menggema

"Baiklah sebelum pelajaran dimulai saya ingin memperkenalkan anak -San silakan masuk"ucap sang itu narutopun masuk dikelas dan langsung disuguhi teriakan siswi dan siswa(siswi senang,siswa iri)

"Ekhmm... baiklah semua ... UzuKaze-san perkenalkan diri,hobi,dankesukaan serta ketidaksukaanmu"ucap sang guru

"Ha'i Minna perkenalkan nama Saya UzuKaze Naruto Umur saya 17thn,Hobi saya mendegar musik dan juga adalah sesuatu berwarna merah dan hitam(karena penaruh Drak warior)dan juga saya keributan,orang yang bantuannya"ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan Singkat dan sukses membuat mereka semua menjerit kesetanan

"Semua harap ... Uzukaze-san bisa duduk disebelah -san harap angkat tanganmu"ucap sang yang akan mendapat teman sebangku hanya tersenyum dan ter'ufu-ufu' hanya menurut kemudian ketempat akeno.

"Ara~...Perkenalkan Naruto-san namaku Akeno Himejima salam ~"ucap Akeno dengan Suara Khasnya(yang membuat Author ngeri sekaligus terangsang#Dikill Naru)

"hm... Salam kenal Himejima-san"ucap naruto kemudian memperhatikan kedepan melihat sang guru mengajar,dan pelajaranpun dimulai

Setelah itu...

"Baiklah anak-anak kerjakan PR kalian dan naruto-san jika tidak mengerti harap tanyakan saja pada Himejima-san"ucap sang guru kemudian keluar.

setelah itu merekapun mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian olahraga kemudian kelapangan.

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini seperti biasa Olah raganya bebas"ucap sang guru kemudain pergi begitu saja(Hikss... itu guru olah raga saya waktu Sekarang harap jgn ditiru ya minna#nangis Sayur'?').setelah itu merekapun malah asik melihat naruto yang sedang tanding Bola bersama dengan anak-anak sekelasnya

(Ok... itu saja Author males nulis banyak2 langsung skip di tempat naruto)

"Ughh... Benar-benar melelahkan juga harus menggunakan sharingan lama-lama dan juga "ucap naruto kemudian menghela nafas

"Hmm... ayo kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Sekiryuutei mesum itu lakukan"ucap naruto kemudian pergi menggunkan Kamui

Semententara itu... ditempat Rias Dan kawan-kawan

"Ughh... minna bertahanlah"ucap tidak menyangka jika satu iblis liar yang dibunuhnya itu adalah setelah itu mereka malah dikepung oleh 30 iblis 15 iblis liar lagi

"Gomen Minna"gumam ... tidak terjadi mengertahui apa yang terjadi riaspun membuka mata dan terlihat 15 iblis liar itu terpotong-potong dan terbakar api hitam legendaris...Amaterasu.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?"tanya Rias

"Tadi ada badai lalu tiba-tiba saja semua maksudnya ini?"tanya issei penasaran

Apa yang terjadi...

Siapa yang melakukannya?...

Untuk apa...

Dan kenapa...

Semua itu akan terjawab setelah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ughh... minna maaf saya terburu-buru tapi yang jelas disini naruto punya sharingan dengan model campuran EMS Madara dengan itu aja Ciossu...RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gream Log-Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

 **Ohayo ini bisa updet karena kebetulan hari minggu#gk ada disini kemungkinan Gream akan Membuat Chap kali ini Full Action Tapi tetep Aja mudah karena lawan naruto cuma cecenguk aja tapi semoga terlihat seru. I Hope You Like It Minna**

 **Disclaimer:you Know Who**

 **Author:Me Gream**

 **Genre:Adventure yang lain nyusul**

 **Rate:T Mybe To be M**

 **Warning:masih pemula bnyak kesalahan,Don't Like Don't Review**

 **Masih Anti-Mainstream**

 **Lets Start**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Dia adalah Kegelapan...

tenggelam dalam Kegelapan abadi...

Namun...

Tak membuat dia Ingin menjadi jahat...

membuat Kegelapan itu menjadi temannya...

Menjadi kekuatannya...

Itulah dia...

Sang **Drack Warior...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Saat ini naruto aneh memang namun dia berhadapan dengan 30 iblis liar di sarang mereka kalau gagak tua itu tidak menyuruhnya mana mau dia berhadapan dengan cecenguk berotak udang hanya bisa menghelas nafas kemudian

'Sringg'

Naruto langsung menebas cepat kearah minatour yang lengah menggunakan pedangnya membuat iblis liar itu langsung melebur menjadi temannya mati mereka semua langsung mengeroyok naruto tetap menunduk sambil memegang pedangnya (Hold D Nang In Lost Saga)

"Target Is Locked"ucap naruto dengan bahasa inggris kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya perlahan sambil melihat para cecenguk yang ingin mengoroknya

"Sayonara Trash"ucap naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sihir pedangnya

 **"Getsuga Tenso"**

'Duaarr...'

hanya itu yang bisa author tuliskan dimalam itu narutopun ingin pergi namun melihat Iblis muda yang tidak mungkin melawan Para iblis liar itu segera bergerak kilat dan Menggukan kemampuan khususnya 'Drakness Killer' untuk membunuh secara cepat para cecenguk yang mengelilingi Iblis Muda itu.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya naruto bangun tidur kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesekolah yang menurutnya membosankan juga seperti biasa dia bertemu dengan isei,Rias dan akeno yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka berjalan bersama yang sudah sampai langsung meletakkan tasnya kearah bangku dan tidur dengan malasnya sambil menunggu bel masuk hari-hari membosankanpun dimulai

Entah berapa kali naruto hampir terdidur karena ngantuk namun karena sangking membosankan pelajaran hari ini kelas naruto terlihat guru yang sudah lanjut usia menjelaskan dengan suara agak keras namun tetap saja membuat para murid mengantuk termasuk iblis muda dikelasnya saja yang terlihat biasa jika dilihat dari dekat maka akan terlihat dari raut wajah mereka menunjukkan bosan walau samar

'Hahh... kenapa juga aku menerima tawaran dari gagak tua merepotkan itu'batin naruto akhirnya menyerah,kemudian diapun tertidur dengan guru dan tatakrama dikelasdia mengantuk dan dia ingin itu semuanya menjadi gelap

'Kriingg...'

terdengar Bel surga 'menurut mereka' yang membuat semua anak dikelas langsung bersemangat lalu langsung lari setelah mereka salam kearah gerbang sekolah kuoh gakuen.

"hmm... baiklah mari kita mulai"ucap naruto kemudian berjalan-jalan biasa menuju kearah rumahnya namun.

'Brukk'

Dia menabrak seorang wanita Berambut Hitam Sepunggung,Bertubuh Mungil,Dan juga bermata bukan itu yang membuat naruto melotot namun karena pakaian dari teman seperjuangannya pakaian Sasuke mungkin?apakah dia seorang Costplayer,tapi kenapa begitu mirip?,apakah sasuke direngkarnasi juga menjadi perempuan didunianya?batin naruto melihat wanita itu membuat naruto sedikit gusar namun akhirnya membantu wanita itu bediri

" "ucap wanita loli itu sambil menatap naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi itu naruto hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung

"Apa maksudmu Gaki?"tanya naruto menggunakan panggilan yang sering digunakan kurama padanya gadis loli ini langsung marah kemudian bersiap meninju perut pemuda dapat ditangkis oleh naruto dengan mudah

"Apa mau gaki?asal main pukul saja"ucap naruto sambil menatap gadis loli itu dengan -olah ingin sekali melenyapkannya

"Cihh... walaupun kau sudah ahh...maksudku kita sudah berubah namun...aku tidak akan mengalah Baka-Dobe"ucap Wanita itu sambil menyiapkan Raikiri dan langsung mengarahkannya kearah naruto

" **Drack Barier"** gumam naruto kemudian muncul barier Berbentuk balok menghalangi serangan Raikiri yang dilancarkan oleh gadis loli ini

"Cih... Siapa kau Gaki?Dan jika kau tidak bisa diam Kutenggelamkan kau Kedalam Lautan Kegelapan"ucap naruto sambil mengancam gadis loli didepannya ini

" Uciha,atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Sasuke uciha dasar baka-dobe"ucap sasuke atau sekarang dipanggil satsuki

"Hmm... bagaimana mungkin? ada apa sebenarnya ?Apa yang terjadi Terhadap Elemental Nation?"tanya Naruto Secara beruntun Kepada membuat gadis itu marah kemudian

'Duakkhh'

" kau masih seperti dulu Teme"ucap naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang bukannya berhenti satsuki malah menambah benjolan dikepala naruto tersebut

'Duakkhh'

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu juga perempuan dan tidak ada yang mau dipanggil Teme, Baka"ucap satsuki marah

"Hah... yasudah jadi ada apa kau kemari satsuki?bukankah kau harusnya menjaga elemental nation?"tanya naruto

"Owhh... kami juga tak tau dobe setelah beberapa tahun setelah kematianmu Elemental Nation ada Sebuah Black Hole Raksasa yang menelan elemental kami tiba-tiba saja sampai ditengah hutan Kota Kuoh ini"jelas Satsuki menjelaskan

"Ap-apa Jad-Jadi semua orang elemental nation ada dikuoh?tap-tapi kenapa?"gumam naruto sambil berpikir keras namun hasilnya tetap sama membuahkan hasi

"Baiklah Lebih baik kau kembali Kekonoha Tem...Maksudku Satsuki"ucap Satsuki menghilang dalam kepulan Elang(Shunshin mirip Itachi namun ini versi elangnya)

"Hahh... apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi Hime,Baa-chan,Sensei,Minna?"gumam naruto sambil menatap langit tak berawan dilihat tiba-tiba saja naruto ingin menemui Gagak tua itu.

"Hmm... mengunjunginya sepertinya lama setelah aku sampai dikota ini"gumam naruto kemudian menghilang dalam cahaya hitam(Drack Hiriashin)

Sementara itu terlihat dipinggiran kota kuoh terlihat seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning dengan beberapa bagian unjung rambut bewarna warna dan bentuk rambut Anti Mainstream.

"Oii...Azazel"teriak Naruto sambil melangkah kearah gagak tua yang berjarak beberapa meter diarah mereka

"Owhh...kau Drack Warior Rencarnation ada apa kau mengunjungi gagak tua ini"ucap azazel merendah

"cihh...sudahlah lagi pula aku ingin menanyakan kapankah Kokaibel akan berulah?"tanya Naruto

"Hmm... kalau tidak salah beberapa hari setelah dia berhasil mengambil Mother Of Healing Milik salah satu biarawati yang sekarang ada digereja tua dipinggiran kota kuoh ini"jelas Azazel

"Hmm... baiklah mari kita mulai perjalanan yang menyenangkan ini"ucap naruto kemudian menghilang kembali dalam cahaya hitam

"Hahh... dasar dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa kedamaian akan kembali tercipta didunia yang fana ini"gumam azazel sambil melanjutkan memancingnya

sementara itu disisi naruto...

'Plaakk'

terdegar suara tamaparan yang mengalihkan semua penghuni Penelitian Hal-hal Mistis'?'

"Sudah kukatakan Iseei jagan keras kepala"ucap Wanita berambut merah Rias Gremory

" buchou bantulah aku untuk menyelamatkan Asia"mohon issei namun tidak digubris rias

"Hufft...baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kesana sendiri"ucap issei namun setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari Ruang clubnya muncul Cahaya hitam kemudian terlihat naruto yang menggunakan bettle kimono bewarna Hitam dengan lengan pendek Sehingga Tato D34TH terlihat jelas dilengan kirinya.

"ap-apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini naruto-senpai?"tanya issei

" akan membantumu temui aku tepat 9 P. akan berpesta"ucap naruto sambil menyeringai sambil menekankan Kata 'Berpesta'

"Ehh...ba-baiklah"ucap Issei kemudian kerumahnya menunggu waktu yang disepakati oleh dirinya dengan naruto

"Hmm... semoga saja ada yang menarik "ucap naruto kemudian beristirahat disofa rumah/bisa disebut mansion

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hai Chap kemarin terburu-buru karena Ada Acara keluarga makanya saya cepet-cepet jadinya alurnya maaf jika ada Ya Mulai Saat ini Hanya cerita ini saja yang saya Prioritaskan untuk tamat barulah nanti saya buat fic ~ RnR  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Gream Log-out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai Minna lama gk ...sebelumnya Gream minta maaf ya soalnya disemester dua ini ternyata banyak nyita waktu jadi mikirin ...itu aja yang mau Gream sampai'in mohon maaf yang sudah menunggu.**

 **Disclaimer:you must Know it,if you don't you will be rapped by Azazel(Just kidding)**

 **Author:you know me Right?**

 **Genre:Adventure,mungkin sedikit Gore,dikit romace buat pemanis,and others**

 **warning:Ini certi gaje,  
**

 **membuat sebuah penyakit aneh,**

 **banyak typonya karena this is life.**

 **~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

 **[...]  
**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[..]**

 **.**

'hahh...'batin seorang naruto ... sekarang ini dia tepat berdiri disebuah atap sekolah dimalam kalian tanya sedang apa dia maka dia sedang mengawasi teman-teman issei hyoudo yang sedang bergerak menuju gereja tak terpakai yang sekalinya markas malaikat juga sudah siap-siap.

'Hmm... paling tidak ini akan membantu'batin naruto menyeringai kemudian menghilang kedalam kegelapan

sementara itu...

'tap...tap...tap'

'huff... '

terdengar sebuah langkah kaki atau lebih tepatnya banyak langkah kaki menuju gereja tak terpakai dipinggiran tidak lain adalah budak milik Rias dari Maou Luficer atau Dikenal dengan nama Sirzech Gremory yang merupakan pemimpin dari bangsa yang dilakukan budak milik rias ini?tentu saja menyelamatkan teman mereka atau hanya Issei sedang mengatur strategi untuk menyerang markas salah satu malaikat terbuang apa yang terjadi setelah mereka sampai?mereka menemui pintu gereja sudah masuk kedalam bertapa kagetnya mereka melihat seseorang berambut hitam dengan topeng aneh(topeng Lambang Sharingan milik tobi di PDS 4).dia sedang menusuk malaikat jatuh yang tidak berdaya dengan itu orang itu pergi,menghilang ingin pusing Issei dan kawan-kawanpun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan(Disini dimulailah Seperti Cannon ~)

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

Saat ini naruto lagi-lagi berdiri ditempat yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu yaitu memakai senjata andalannya yaitu pedang Dark Sword(bentuk awalnya cuma mirip katana Ichigo dalam mode sudah berevolusi sama kayak dark Avenger (Cuma swordnya aja lho)).Dia kini mengewasi pertarungan tanpa ketahuan dengan pakaian serba gelap yang memdahkannya dalam kini melihat issei yang bersiap meninju pria sombong bernama Raiser melihat kembali istri sekaligus Queen dari Maou Lucifer itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka dengan Sihir memeberi tahu bahwa Raiser dan Rias bisa menentukan nasib mereka di Ranting itu rias menyetujui namun ditertawai remeh oleh merekapun dengan itu naruto menghilang juga dalam kegelepan

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

kali ini naruto sedang bersantai diruangan santai tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran merah berambang Gremory didepan ruang ada tamu narutopun berjalan menuju ruang itu dari lingakaran sihir muncul sang Maou Lucifer A.k.a Sirzech tengah duduk sambil membaca majalah yang ada dimeja ruang tamu.

"Ekhmm..."dehem naruto.

"Owhh... apa kau Naruto Uzumaki?"tanya Sirzech.  
"Kalau kau sudah tau apa yang mau kau lakukan?"tanya balik naruto

"aku ingin kau membatalkan pertunangan adikku Rias Gremory"ucap Sirzech dengan nada tenang

"memang kenapa kau meminta bantuanku Maou Lucifer?"tanya naruto tetap dengan nada dingin sambil membawa minuman berupa teh hangat

"hmm...seenak buatan Grayfia-chan"gumam Sirzech lucifer

" karena dari pengamatan para mata-mataku Dikota kuoh kau selalu menyelesaikan para Iblis Liar tingkat tinggi dan juga membantu Gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel dalam mengatur anak dengan itu aku sudah cukup mengetahui beberapa aku akui itu hanya secuil kekuatan aslimu bukan?"jelas sekaligus tanya sirzech membuat naruto tersenyum kosong(mirip senyumnya Sai)

"Owhh... kau berhasil menjebakku Maou kali ini aku akan membantumu namun kuingatkan bahwa aku tau sistem pertunangan iblis dan aku tidak mau itu Maou-sama"ucap naruto tenang namun hanya terseyum kemudian mengangguk

"baiklah mari kita Mekkai(Underworld)"ucap Sirzech kemudian memunculkan lingkaran sihir tenang naruto mengikuti langkah sirzech kedalam lingkaran sihir itu.

Sementara itu...

"Hufftt... aku merasa tidak berguna sebagai Parragemu(bener gak?) Buchou"ucap Issei sambil menunduk asia hanya menggenggam tangan issei lembut namun dengan wajah tersenyum sedih

"hahh... seandainya orang itu kembali waktu kita menyelamatkan Asia"ucap issei mulai tiba-tiba...

"maaf mengganggu Para Hadirin semua"ucap Sang Maou Lucifer a.k.a. Sirzech dengan naruto yang sudah memakai pakaiannya katana Hitam yang ada dibelakang punggung naruto

"baiklah Raiser Phenex aku telah menemukan lawan yang sepertinya sepadan Ranting game kemarin membuatku sedikit kecewa karena hasilnya sudah pasti,jadi aku mengundang pemuda bertopeng ini untuk menjadi lawan tandingmu Raiser"ucap Sirzech menjelaskan

"hehh...manusia?aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan keringat hanya untuk melawan manusia rendahan ini"ucap Raiser naruto tetap terseyum kosong dibalik topengnya.

"baiklah,Grayfia tolong pindahkan mereka ketempat mereka bisa bertarung"ucap sirzech sementara grayfia hanya mengangguk kemudian mengirim mereka kearena tempat mereka akan bertarung.

"heh... sebelum aku membunuhmu boleh kutahu namamu manusia ?"tanya raiser dengan senyum kesombongannya

"kau boleh memanggilku **Yami** "ucap naruto dengan nada datarnya

"Hehh...baiklah mari kita mulai"ucap raiser dan kemudian langsung meluncur

"hehh... bodoh **Illusion God** "gumam yang memukul naruto yang berdiam diri dengan tangan berlapis api tiba-tiba hanya melewati naruto yang masih berdiam

"ap-apa"ucap raiser tidak halnya dengan semua orang

"hehh... baiklah mari kita mulai"ucap naruto tiba-tiba menjadi ribuan kemudian membentuk **Rasenringu** dimasing-masing tangan duplikatnya

"walaupun kau abadi hadapilah bahwa sekuat apapun tetaplah akan kalah"ucap naruto kemudian mengerahkan semua duplikatnya untuk raiser hanya mentup mata pasrah akan apa yang terjadi dan..

'Boomm...Duaarrr...Swuush'

yahh...setidaknya itu yang terjadi sampai...mereka tidak menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah akan ilusinya Raiser berteriak seperti orang Gila

"HEIII... APA YANG TERJADI HAHH?"tanya raiser namun dengan berteriak

"hehh... hanya menunjukkan masa depan yang akan terjadi jika kau benar-benar melawanku phenex"ancam itu Raiser langsung amrah dan kemudian menyerang dengan bola api berkecepatan naruto dengan mudah menghindar dan sesekali membelah bola api itu dengan pedang serangannya gagal raiser mendecih tidak suka

"Cihh... kalau dengan itu tidak bisa maka dengan kemarah Seorang Phenex **.Phoenix Crushing Strike"** ucap muncul Phenex raksaksa meluncur itu naruto hanya mengayunkan pedangnya sambil menyebut jurusnya.

" **Getsuga Tenshou"** gumam terbentuklah dari tebasan itu energi hitam berbentuk Horizontal mengarah burung phoenex terjadi tabrakan antara jurus naruto dengan jurus kemudian terjadi ledakan besar sampai melubangi tempat tubrukan itu dengan lubang yang besar.

"Be-benar-benar pertarungan tingkat tinggi"gumam saji terkejut

"yah...kau benar saji"ucap issei menyutujui ucapan saji

"Hahh... walau bagaimanapun tetap Raiser-samalah yang menang"ucap Yubelluna dengan nada sombongnya

"hmm... kalau aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu Queen Dari Raiser"ucap sona sambil memperhatikan monitor yang menunjukkan naruto dan raiser sedang beradu hantaman dan tendangan serta beberapa sihir tingkat menengah sampai tinggi

"memang kenapa?"tanya Rias bingung dengan perkataan sona

"jika diperhatikan manusia bertopeng itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan berbanding terbalik dengan Raiser Phenex yang terlihat kelelahan dipertarungan itu"ucap sona Yubelluna yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai

"Hehh... bagaimanapun Raiser-sama masihlah mempunyai **Air Mata Phenex** untuk menyembuhkan tenaga dan luka-lukanya dengan cepat"ucap Yubelluna dengan seringaian iblisnya

Ok...balik lagi ke Pertarungan Naruto dan kini sudah segar setelah menghabiskan Air mata phenex produksi saat ini dia tersenyum Evil kearah naruto

"hehh... kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu Manusia akan membuatmu menderita disini"ucap Raiser sambil tersenyum sombong

"Hmm... sepertinya aku memang harus memakai teknik **ITU** ya?"gumam pedangnya merespon dengan aura hitam yang kedip-kedip seolah menyutujui perkataan suara dari pedangnya mau tak mau naruto terpaksa menggunakan salah satu jurus andalannya

 **Akulah Sang Kegelapan...**

(Menarilah dalam keputsuasaan)

 **Sang Pendominasi Dunia...**

(Akulah sang raja Dunia ini)

 **Kehancuran adalah Perbuatanku...**

(Akan kuhancurkan semua yang menhalangi)

 **Kegelapan adalah temanku...**

(Lenyaplah Pengganggu Ketenangan Hidupku)

 **Aku beridiri disini...**

(Aku Akan mentuntaskan Tugasku)

 **untuk menarik kekuatan sejati..**

(Itu akan menjadi yang terakhir untukmu)

 **Bangkitlah...**

(Bangkitlah...)

 **Drack Avenger...**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[..]**

 **[..]**

 **[..]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[..]**

 **[..]**

 **[..]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OK... itu adalah hasil kerja pikirku selama sebulan sebenarnya juga sekalian memperbaiki tulisan yang Abstrud milik sekalian mencari ide untuk kelanjutan fic mohon maaf jika lagi seru-serunya malah cuma biar membanyakin Chap aja kok ^^.ok Just That It See You Again Minna.**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[..]**

 **[..]**

 **[..]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gream Log-Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Gream,Log-In**

 **Hoamm...ohayo minna setelah tidur hampir 3 bulan lamanya karena kesibukan+kemalasan author dalam berpikir akhirnya bisa updet setelah diberi ide saya minta maaf karena pasti banyak yang protes saya karena keterlambatan saya yang terlalu sangat-sangat lama dan juga fic satunya mau author hapus dan fokus lagi ke fic aja puasa author sebenarnya bisa updet tapi waktunya author sia-siakan klo lebaran pasti gk bisa karena harus tempat keluarga jadi sempetnya maaf mungkin chap ini akan membosankan karena...bakal gaje pertarungannya karena lama gk nulis cuma bisa read and review beberapa fic author yang sudah lebih terkenal dari gream. ok itu aja dlu sembarang readers mau hina saya atau apa tapi this is life.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Hufft...bosen kasih tau tapi punya abang masashi dan ichi**

 **Author:Me Gream**

 **Genre:Supranatural,adventure,family(mybe),Friendship(mybe),sedikit romance**

 **Warning:Tulisan gaje setelah lama gk nulis,**

 **entah panjang ato pendek yang penting updet dlu,**

 **tanda baca mungkin gk bakal keliatan jelas,**

 **Banyak kekurangan dari pada kelebihan,**

 **kalo mau hina jangan sungkan-sungkan,**

 **and the last i warn you don't wait my fic updet because is be long very long time to updet.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Akulah Sang Kegelapan...**

(Menarilah dalam keputsuasaan)

 **Sang Pendominasi Dunia...**

(Akulah sang raja Dunia ini)

 **Kehancuran adalah Perbuatanku...**

(Akan kuhancurkan semua yang menhalangi)

 **Kegelapan adalah temanku...**

(Lenyaplah Pengganggu Ketenangan Hidupku)

 **Aku beridiri disini...**

(Aku Akan mentuntaskan Tugasku)

 **untuk menarik kekuatan sejati..**

(Itu akan menjadi yang terakhir untukmu)

 **Bangkitlah...**

(Bangkitlah...)

 **Drack Avenger...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

'Boomm...duarr...'

banyak asap bewarna merah gelap menutupi tempat naruto berdiri dan sekitarnya tidak terlihat wujud naruto dibalik asap karena asap bewarna merah gelap itu enggan untuk menghilang,tapi setelah itu sungguh mengejutkan

'swushh...'

terlihatlah wujud naruto yang mengerikkan tidak memakai baju,kulit pucat(biar beda dengan aslinya),mata merah terang dalam kegelapan,rambut yang memanjang,memakai celana panjang,dan pedang yang berubah drastis dari pedang bermodel mirip katana jadi pedang besar aneh dengan mata ditengahnya.(penampilannya kayak dark avenger di DN tapi beda warna kulitnya).saat ini badan naruto masih mengeluarkan aura merah gelap lebih gelap dari aura Sang Welsh dragon.

 **"Tidak kusangka kau akan membangunkanku lebih cepat dari dugaanku,gaki"** ucap naruto dengan suara berat dan mengeluarkan asap merah gelap

'sudahlah aku sebenarnya malas berlama-lama tapi dia curang jadi terpaksa aku membangunkanmu lebih cepat'ucap naruto dari dalam tubuhnya sementara Abyss panggil saja begitu hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung mengangkat pedangnya kemudian bergerak cepat berusaha menusuk raiser tapi dengan cepat raiser terbang setelah sadar bahwa dia akan diserang

"Cih...aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi,berubah menjadi apapun tidak akan merubah keadaan sialan"ucap riaser dengan keras sementara Abyss yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas bosan

 **"Dan kau perlu ingat bocah iblis aku berkekuatan kegelapan sehingga aku bisa saja menyerap seluruh energi iblismu sampai mati kalau aku mau,kalau perlu ke-4 maoupun bisa kuserap dengan mudah karena dihadapanku kau hanya tikus tidak berguna"** ejek abyss membuat seluruh iblis diasana terkejut sekaligus marah karena diejek seperti itu sementara sirzech hanya bisa tersenyum pahit karena dia tahu yang berbicara itu bukanlah naruto melainkan mahkluk yang pernah dikirim 'DIA' untuk menghentikan pertarungan antara Satan yang waktu itu masih menjadi malaikat dengan sang malaikat pertama tapi makhluk yang dikirim 'DIA' malah menyerap kekuatan satan karena waktu itu satan hilang kontrol sehingga waktu itu abyss tidak disalahkan atas kejadian itu.

back to story.

"Cihh...sombong kau manusia rendahan"ucap raiser kemudian mengepalkan tangan setelah itu muncul sihir api didepannya kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir phoenix kemudian raiser memukulnya kemudian muncul naga api berukuran 5 meter dengan lebar 1,5meter dengan cepat menerjang abyss tapi dengan mudah abyss tahan dengan pedang mereka saling menekan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya abyss menggunakan teleport keatas naga itu kemudian membelahnya menjadi 2 bagian.

 **"That's all you Got little phoenix?"** ucap naruto mengejek raiser

"Gr...Sialan kau,rasakan itu"kemudian raiser dengan cepat membentuk ratusan lingkaran sihir phoenix kemudian muncul meteor berukuran 1 meter mengarah kelapangan sementara abyss hanya diejek lagi raiserpun geram

"Cihh apa yang lucu hah?"tanya raiser dengan wajar geram dan marah karena ditertawakan oleh manusia yang dilawannya

 **"Oh...sepertinya kau lupa Phoenix kecil aku punya sayap dan bisa teleport jadi kau pikir meteor itu bisa menggores tubuhku?jawabannya tentu tidak dasar otak udang"** lagi-lagi raiser diejek karena kebodohan dankecerobohannya

"Cih...kalau begitu..."raiserpun menggantungkan ucapannya sambil menyatukan ratusan lingkaran sihir itu menjadi satu dan...

"Bagaimana kalau sebesar ini"ucap raiser membentuk sebuah bola api raksasa tapi malah ditertawakan oleh abyss lagi

 **"hahaha kau membuat perutku sakit...hufftt...sudah kubilang aku bisa teleport jadi percuma saja kau mau sehebat apapun sihirmu itu tetap tidak bisa menggoresku dasar kau mengandalkan serangan jarak dekat itu lebih baik"** ejek sekaligus saran raiser hanya diam kemudian hal yang mengejutkan terjadi raiser mengangkat tangan sambil menunduk dan berucap

"AKU MENYERAH"teriak raiser dengan keras dengan wajah yang emm...sulit menjelaskan jadi pikirkan kyk mana seluruh orang termasuk abyss hanya cengo memasang wajah WTF tapi khusus abyss dengan tambahan jadi tengah dikedua tangannya.

 **"Shiit...tau begini aku mana mau bangun,hey gaki acaranya sudah selesai kita lain kali cari lawan yang lebih menarik lagi"** ucap abyss sebelum seluruh tubuh abyss mengeluarkan asap merah gelap lagi kemudian berubah menjadi naruto kembali,kemudian narutopun datang ketempat pernikahan itu

sesampanya disana naruto disambut oleh bungkukkan anggota parrage rias dan sona membuat naruto bingung

"ada apa kalian membungkuk seperti itu?"tanya naruto,sementara yang ditanya berdiri tegak kembali lalu mengucapkan kata serentak

"'Arigato,Yami-san telah menolong kami'"ucap mereka sementara naruto hanya menatap aneh mereka yang untungnya kelindungan oleh naruto hanya bisa mengangguk saja

"Huftt...kalau begitu aku harus kembali karena tugasku sudah selesai,Jaa ne"ucap naruto yang kemudian menggunakan teleportnya untuk pergi dari sarang iblis(Underworld).sesampainya dirumah naruto langsung kekamarnya kemudian tidur dengan tenang tapi sebelum itu bergumam

"Oyasumi"ucap naruto kemudian tidur.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **[TO BE CONTINUE]**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Ok...sedikit penjelasan bahwa raiser disini saya buat lebih hebat diserangan sihir seperti Queennya yang saya lupa namanya dari pada pertarungan fisik dan juga waktu itu phenex tear's sudah habis atau hancur author bagi yang kecewa saya cuma bisa bilang maaf pada kalian karena jujur saja entah mengapa saya makin lama makin buntu idenya,tapi karena saya gk mau lebih mengecewakan lagi maka saya buat fic ini lebih cepat tamat antara 10-20 chap antara chap itu saya umumkan tamat karena jujur aja nyari idenya itu lho bikin pusing aja yang pasti saya bakal buat se-anti mainstream mungkin biar untuk bhs inggris mohon maklum karena saya lebih lancar bicara dari pada nulisnya jadi mohon maaf aja selamat liburan bagi yang liburan dan yang lagi pendaftaran masuk sekolah semoga masuk ya...amin ^^.and last _Minal aidzin wal faizin mohon maaf lahir batin._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gream,log-out**


End file.
